mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop
This is the talk page for my shop. Place your orders under here.-- 09:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The 1st Stop Lego shop will soon be having Auctions!!!! Orders Ready: :*Joeman200, 4 Apples For A thornax= Joeman, Please Accept Friend Request. :*LegoGuy1866, 2 Destructoid Tokens and 3 Engines= 12 Clicks, Order will be rady tomorow Orders Being Prepared: :*Nastajia12, 5 Gypsum and 5 Pipes= 300 Clicks Please Don't Pay Yet :*LegoManiac97, 2 Gypsum and 1 Pipe= 90 Clicks Again Please Don't Pay Yet Move Page Hey move your page to User:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop and it will show up in the nav template. -- 09:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Buy! Items: 1 of each animal Signature: -- 02:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: I will give you the parts. Ok then that will be (7x30=210 clicks) Just wait and let me Decide which module. P.s. Does ur friend seventy205 have a mln wikia account?-- 07:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No he said after rank 4 he might get one. -- 01:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) deal can I have the 4 apples I'll give you a thornax -- 17:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Please accept friend request-- 13:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Buy Items:1 Solar Power Cell, 1 Arcade Token (I have many set up). Signiture: Comments: I may have to give the clicks later because I won an auction and have only given 80/250 clicks. Ok please accept friend request so i can send solar power cell. And I have given the arcade token to ur hop module.-- 13:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thankks.I got the Solar Power Cell too.-- 12:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) shields I will by as many shield packs as you have. clicks spread over amount of time.-- 19:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Once I get out of Rank 8 I will be selling shield packs ( I forgot to put not selling next to shield pax-- 07:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Is There Anything Else You would Like to buy?-- 08:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) buying Items: 2 gypsum, 1 pipe Signature: 13:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: Ok this order might take a few days so i will tell u once it's ready in ur talk page ok, sir??-- 13:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Arcade Tokens I would like some Arcade Tokens PaultheWall1995 16:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Please Create an account on the wiki, and also how many arcade tokens would you like?-- 12:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Alright I made my account and I would like as many tokens as you can give me. My account on the wikia and on lego.com is PaultheWall1995. I will set up an arcade game. And pay you the clicks. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Where do i click to pay? PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Maximum is about 5 arcade tokens, do u have a destructoid arcade. I can click that?-- 07:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I have a delivery arcade module, and how can i pay you? 15:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 25 Clicks, Method of Payment Is Shown Near the top of the page-- I payed the clicks can i have 5 arcade tokens? 03:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'll buy 40 gypsum I'll buy 40 gypsum with my clicks spread out over time. Also i'll buy 40 pipes after the gypsum.-- 17:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid the maximum order is 5 gypsum and 5 pipes, If you would like to order this you might have to wait a longer?? Sorry for the inconvenience:(.-- 12:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well thats okay... by the way good luck on being co-manager at skippers store. I'm not trying because you two are on way more than me.-- 15:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Another Buy Items: August specal (2 free Destroctoid Arcade clicks), 3 engines Signuture:-- 13:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: In the same Aution 220/250 clicks have been given so I will click in a few days. Ok Your Order will probably be ready by tomorow?? Have A Nice Day!!-- 13:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I'll click now.-- 12:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm done clicking.-- 14:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Banners Got any banners? I'll take 5 of each house. 2 clicks sound good for each banner? So 20 clicks total for 5 of each house. Hope this isn't too much to ask. Thanks. -- 02:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 1. I am on the Gauntlets side So I would Not have any Mantle Banners!! 2. Gauntlet Banners Are 15 Clicks Each 3. Aren't You on the mantle side? -- 06:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Woooh that is a little too expensive for me sorry. I'll have too pass for now. -- 10:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) how bout 10 clix a banner?? barter with me here!!-- 11:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Is 5 clicks too low for you? -- 23:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno, how much banners u want? we could always do that deal, U clix my barrax module once and then I harvest and then u clik and then I harvest And I give half of banners I recieve or less??-- 08:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I need 16 of each house. -- 12:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) want 2 tires -- 15:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC)flydicez Elementals I'll give you 40 clicks for 20 elemental earths thanks.-- 19:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try to see wat i can do for u since i am trying to get rank 8 items myself?-- 12:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I know I'll just click your elemental earth module 2 then let you harvest the earths to give to me.-- 20:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) what about U give me 40 clix and then I give u 40 clix on elemental earth module? So we have a click click deal! Congrats on rank 9!!-- 07:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Gypusum Items: 1 Gypusum Sig: -- 14:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: I am done so I will click fast.